


burn

by leeswaggy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And that's a fact, Anger, Arson, Dwalin Is An Asshole, I don't know what else to say, M/M, Nori definitely is an arsonist, Possibly Major Character Death??, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeswaggy/pseuds/leeswaggy
Summary: They were like two weapons that were made for one another, and they burned as hot as the fire that forged those weapons.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> This time, the song that inspired me to write this story is German, but if you still want to listen to it, it's Schlachtbank by Eisbrecher!  
> Once again, if you find any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

They were like two weapons that were made for one another, and they burned as hot as the fire that forged those weapons.

It has always been just that, even though Nori really did want more. But it never has been about feelings, only about desire and about satisfying that desire as quickly as possible. Afterwards? Nothing, until one of them found the other in a dark alley and their game started all over again.

At some point, Nori made a mistake and didn’t leave immediately after they fucked, and instead looked at Dwalin. 

“Dwalin?”, he asked quietly, almost carefully, but the bigger dwarf only let out a dry laugh: “What, y’wanna tell me a bedtime story? Go home.”

Nori really had thought they were close enough to have a conversation but apparently he’d been wrong. Without another word he got up, put on his clothes and left. Just like they always did.

They didn’t know each other and Dwalin made very clear that he wanted to keep it that way. They used each other without knowing who they really were – just like it’s always been in Nori’s life. He had hoped Dwalin would be different, would look at Nori, would see him for what he was, but Dwalin didn’t give a single fuck who Nori was. He didn’t care what was important to the thief, why he did what he did, where he came from, what he loved.

And for Nori, that was more disappointing than he had expected.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t prepared for exactly that because he had. He was prepared for far worse things – or at least, that’s what he’d thought until Dwalin sent him away.

And now he was angry, so angry it felt like he’d light on fire if he didn’t do anything against it. He deserved more than that! More than this man who saw nothing but his body, who refused to talk to him, and who didn’t have a single spark of empathy in his self-absorbed brain.

It was no secret that Nori was everything but fine, that he had more than just a few problems, and he was sure Dwalin knew about that, but did he care? Did he ever try to help Nori? No, of course he didn’t. He didn’t even ask.

That was the moment Nori swore to himself he’d never let Dwalin touch him again.

Until that one night when too-familiar, strong hands pushed him up against a wall in an alleyway and when he felt too-familiar, rough lips pressing hard on his own.

Nori couldn’t help but bury his fingers in Dwalin’s coat to pull him closer until there was no room left between them and Nori felt like Dwalin was suffocating him.

In a way, being with Dwalin felt _good_ , although he made Nori so incredibly furious. It felt good to feel like he had power over the bigger dwarf, as if Dwalin needed him, even though he obviously didn’t.

Nori bit down on Dwalin’s lower lip until he tasted blood and shoved him away as hard as he could. Dwalin made a few surprised steps backwards before he caught his breath again and approached Nori, slow, but no less threatening: “And what, do you think, was that?”

“That’s what you deserve”, Nori replied malevolently while pulling a knife out of his sleeve and moving away from the wall. “’Cause you don’t deserve _me_.”

And once again Dwalin laughed the same laugh he did some time ago: “I don’t _deserve_ you? Did you ever look at yourself?”

He made sure the look on his face said everything he didn’t. _You’re not worth it. You’re nothing. I don’t need you._

_I don’t need you_ , Nori thought, too, when he pointed his knife at Dwalin and made a few steps backwards: “I never wanna see you again. Go find someone else to play your sick little games with – I’m done.”

“Oh, are you? Your hand is shaking, _thief_. You know you can’t live without me”, Dwalin replied with no hint of insecurity in his voice, and suddenly he was standing so close to Nori, the knife cut into the skin of his neck. “You need me.”

“I hate you”, Nori snarled, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the single drop of blood that ran down Dwalin’s neck and stained the fur on his coat. He could kill him, right here, right now, but he didn’t.

“Then go”, Dwalin whispered, before, within a split second, he took the knife out of Nori’s hand and held it against the red-haired dwarf’s neck: “Go and never come back, if you can. But you can’t, ‘m I right? You won’t manage, you’ll always come crawling back to me.” He lowered the knife and secured it on his belt. “If you can, go. Burn everything down and leave me.”

“Oh, I will”, Nori hissed, and it took all of his self-control not to spit Dwalin in the face. He turned around and left, even though he knew it wouldn’t be forever.

Of course he didn’t manage to keep out of Dwalin’s way. He tried, he really did, but of course Dwalin kept actively trying to throw Nori off balance, and of course Nori didn’t stop Dwalin when he grabbed the thief’s arm and turned him around to face him.

When he opened Dwalin’s belt he found his knife and, unnoticed by Dwalin, let it slip under his pillow while he let the bigger dwarf push him on the bed.

This time was different than the ones before because Nori knew it was the last time.

“’m gonna stay ‘til morning. If it bothers you, sleep on the floor”, Dwalin said when they both had put on the few clothes they took off – as if this was his house and not Nori’s.

Nori remained quiet. He’d always wanted Dwalin to stay, but now that he did it meant nothing. He only stayed because he was too lazy to go home, not because of Nori, but that was exactly what made the thief smile. Dwalin did what Nori had always wanted, so Nori would do what Dwalin wanted.

He waited until Dwalin was asleep, then he pulled the knife out from under his pillow. When the moonlight that fell into the room through the small window reflected on the blade, Nori toyed with the idea of just slitting Dwalin’s throat, but that would be too easy. No, he had a better plan.

_“Burn everything down and leave me.”_

Nori smiled when he lit the fire. Yes, he would leave Dwalin, and with him everything that kept him here. He would leave and never come back.

He didn’t know if Dwalin left the house, if he was still asleep, if he had noticed the fire at all, but he didn’t care. Dwalin could burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are appreciated!


End file.
